The Toast
by Ms Starlight
Summary: David gives a slightly drunken toast at Emma and Killian's wedding.


A/N: I wrote this as a part of a prompt exercise, and prairiepirate jokingly asked for "Captain Charming + My Inspiration." This was the ONLY thing I could think of that wasn't total crack. Though I did rather seriously consider one of the two taking up painting and using the other one as a model. :D

The Toast

Killian tugged at the high, tight collar of his tuxedo.

It felt like it was slowly choking him to death. He couldn't get a deep breath — not with this blasted thing constricting his airway and Swan smiling at him, looking positively ethereal in the white lace and silk of her wedding dress. A gauzy veil covered her hair, which she had left hanging loose down her back in soft curls for the occasion.

 _His wife._

He still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. Surely, any minute now, he'd wake up to find himself still in the hot, dark jungles of Neverland, doomed to an eternity in Pan's service while his rage slowly ate away at his soul.

"You okay?" Emma asked softly.

He snapped to attention and met her eyes.

"Aye. Of course…"

She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Don't worry. It won't be too much longer before we can get out of here."

The ceremony itself had been quite brief. He'd thought perhaps the whole thing was over once they exchanged rings, kissed, and made their way back down the aisle. But then a whole new set of rituals had begun. A party. Or…a ball. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it. They'd eaten dinner, and then some of the dwarves had brought in sound equipment and started up music. Now everyone was dancing. But not any kind of dancing he knew.

He hung at the edge of the dance floor with Emma at his arm, waiting for the chance to escape with her.

The music dropped suddenly away.

Killian glanced over to where Leroy was manning the equipment and saw David standing on the stage, a drink in one hand and a small, black device with a long cord in the other. He brought it up to his lips and cleared his throat.

"Hey, everybody!" David's voice boomed out of the speakers. "As the father of the bride, I couldn't be the best man." He nodded at Robin. "But I wanted to make a speech anyway."

Emma drew in a breath. "Oh jeeze…"

"My little girl," David began and gestured at her with his glass.

A little bit of champagne sloshed over the side on his hand, but he didn't appear to notice. Killian wondered how many he'd already had — David was a bit of a lightweight.

"I feel like I just got you back, and already I'm giving you away. If someone had told me three years ago that I'd be standing here today, watching Emma marry Hook, I'd never have believed it. More than that, I'd have been dead set against it."

An uneasy laugh rippled through the audience.

"But here we are." David waved his arm and lost more champagne out of his glass. "Killian, you make Emma happy. And as her father, that's all I need to know. But more than that, you have proven to everyone here what kind of man you really are. A man of honor. A man of courage. A hero. You let go of three hundred years of anger and fought through the deepest darkness…all for her. For love."

Killian flushed and swallowed back a protest.

David raised his arm in a toast and everyone else did too. "Good luck to you both. You have my blessing. And I wish you a long, wonderful life together."

Everyone took a drink followed by a round of applause.

David beamed, then hopped awkwardly down off the stage and pushed through the crowd over to where Emma and Killian were standing.

He pulled Emma into a long, tight hug, his free hand cradling the back of her head.

Then, releasing her, he looked to Killian.

Killian froze, not sure if David was about to pull him into an embrace as well. He was relieved when the other man settled for putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Take good care of my daughter," he said with a squeeze. "And welcome to the family."

Killian smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, if I can have this dance?" David offered his arm to Emma.

As they moved out onto the dance floor, Killian watched with guarded amusement. Because Emma wasn't the only one who had inspired him to change.

David, strangely, had played a large part in his redemption as well. In Neverland, it had been David who had reminded him of Liam and the man he'd once been — of who he could be again. Setting aside all of the petty indignities and insults they had traded between them to save David's life, against the Prince's will and with no hope for earning anything by it, had been one of his first big steps into this new beginning.

And he was loath to admit how much afterward he had looked to Emma's father for clues and reminders on how to be a good and honorable man.

Maybe someday he'd set the record straight.

But certainly not any time soon.


End file.
